1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dip stick cleaning tools. Dip sticks are used to measure fluid levels in automobile engines and the like and must usually be wiped clean before an accurate measure can be read. The present invention provides a tool that cleans the dip stick and retains the wiped oil in a replaceable core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices are known in the prior art that will remove oil or the like from a dip stick. Commonly used rags and paper towels, however, are messy and wasteful since the wiper is generally used only one time and thereafter is a source that can contaminate other surfaces it contacts. More sophisticated cleaning tools have comprised a pad or pair of pads in a casing through which the dip stick is drawn. Such devices make no provision for retaining the wiped oil other than such small amount as may be absorbed in the wiping pad and therefore remains a source for contaminating other objects. Some such devices have been mounted on the dip stick tube of an engine, thereby obviating the oil retention problem by dripping wiped oil back into the engine crankcase; however, this solution has two disadvantages. First, the cleaning tool requires a modification of the length or structure of the dip stick tube or dip stick, and second, the tool returns dirty oil to the engine and is a source of accumulated dirt and sludge over a period of prolonged use.
Dip stick wipers that attempt to internally store the wiped oil must prevent leakage and have provision for emptying the storage area. In addition, if volatile liquids are wiped in a tool that retains the liquid, provision for avoiding spontaneous combustion is needed. No presently known cleaning tool has overcome the combined problems of sealing a reservoir against spills if tipped and venting the reservoir to prevent spontaneous combustion.
Other problems seen with prior art devices include impractical openings for the dip stick and directional openings for the dip stick. Both problems are exemplified by cleaning tools with a narrow slit through which the dip stick is to be inserted. Many dip sticks are both long and flexible, making precise insertion through a slit impractical and clumsy. Often the user must hold the dip stick close to the measuring end in order to make such an insertion, soiling his hands and otherwise obviating the advantages sought with such a tool.
The present invention seeks to overcome all of the mentioned problems through practical construction utilizing a replaceable wiping core, a broadly opening lid that both applies squeegee action to the dip stick being wiped and tightly seals the reservoir of the tool between uses, and vents to the reservoir that will not leak the stored liquid.